1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk unit in which a magnetic head slider member for holding a magnetic head is floated from a recording face of a magnetic disk by an air flow caused by a high speed rotation of the magnetic disk, and the magnetic disk unit has a magnetic head moving means for rotatably supporting this magnetic head slider member and positioning the magnetic head in a radial direction of the magnetic disk. The present invention also relates to a method for controlling an operation of the magnetic disk unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general magnetic disk unit, a magnetic head slider member for holding a magnetic head is floated from a recording face of a magnetic disk by an air flow caused by a high speed rotation of the magnetic disk. Thus, a small distance between the magnetic head and the recording face of the magnetic disk is held. Further, a data recording density with respect to the magnetic disk is improved by reducing a floating height of this magnetic head.
When dust is attached onto the data recording face of the magnetic disk used as a recording medium, a reproducing output of the magnetic head is reduced, or no data are suitably recorded in an attaching portion of this dust.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 3-58363 has proposed a method for removing the dust attached onto the recording face of the magnetic disk. In this method, a skew angle formed between a recording track and an outside face of the magnetic head slider member is suitably held to remove the dust from the outside face of the magnetic head slider member by sending the dust flying.
However, such a general method has the following problems.
Namely, a magnetic head moving mechanism for moving the magnetic head member holding the magnetic head in a radial direction of the magnetic disk is generally divided into moving mechanisms of two kinds of a linear driving type and a rotary driving type. In the magnetic head moving mechanism of the linear driving type, the magnetic head slider member is reciprocated in a direction parallel to the radial direction of the magnetic disk. In the magnetic head moving mechanism of the rotary driving type, the magnetic head slider member is rotatably supported and the magnetic head is reciprocated in an arc shape.
When the magnetic head moving mechanism of the rotary driving type is used, the skew angle between the recording track and the magnetic head slider member is changed so that no dust removing effects can be sufficiently obtained.